Ashes of Love
by BittenByYou
Summary: It's 1937. Bella Swan's life couldn't be better. She has a decent home, a loving family and is supportive to her country, despite the Chancellor's dislike towards her religion. But when a new order summons that will endanger her life who will she run to?


**Author's Note:- **

**This is my first Twilight story on Edward and Bella. Please understand that I am new and I have no intention of disrespecting or violating the rules or anybody in **_**any **_**way. If I mistakenly offend you by this story in **_**any**_** chapter, please accept my humble apologies. **

**Disclaimer:- **

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in this story. Characters resembled to Twilight belong solely to Stephanie Meyer. Please understand that this story is my own creation and that I have not stolen anything from other writers. Story is rated M for violence, coarse language and themes not suitable for below 16. Rating may change.**

**Summary:- **

**It is 1937 and Isabella Swan's life couldn't be better. She has a decent home, a loving family and is extremely supportive to her country, despite the Chancellor's strong dislike towards her religion. But when a new order summons that will endanger her life and future, who will she run to? **

**Chapter 1: News**

**BPOV**

"Mama, I am home!" I yelled, shutting the door quietly. Phew, what a tiring day it was but finally I was home in my own sanctuary with my loving family and a homely environment. No one to judge you or criticize you. Just you and your family. Bliss.

"_Geliebte, _how was your day?" she asked stepping out from the kitchen, her hands covered in dough. She was preparing for the Friday meal; _Shabbat_ which was soon to begin. I loved these small family meals where our family would sit together and share the company of each other. My father, Charles Swan is a doctor and he barely came home and Friday has been the only time when he would sit with us and enjoy the bread.

"It was fine. Could've been better," I replied lighting the incense sticks. I reached up the shelf and grabbed four Kiddush cups and set them on the table. It was hours before sunset but I loved looking at the table and the beautiful ornaments.

Mama went back to the kitchen and resumed making the breads. I sighed strolling casually to my room wondering where Alice was. Alice is my younger sister, full of herself and she finds happiness in minuscule things. She hates the Chancellor, Sir Adolf Hitler for talking ill about the Jews. Even I agree with her on that but that was a very small reason for me to turn my back against my country. I would _never_ dream of doing something like that.

The door slammed in the hall and I heard light skips before a loud squeal. "Mama! You're cooking bread! _Gute! _I am so hungry!"

Of course it was Alice. Standing at barely 5ft, Alice had jet black hair which was cut into short bangs, almost like a boy cut. German boys found her hairstyle funny and were keen on addressing her as Alex, closely resembling to her name. Alice obviously was unaffected as she believes that she is the future hairdresser that Germany will _beg _for. It is outrageous for her to think like that.

Bouncing into my room, she enveloped me into a tight embrace. "Ding Ding!" she said addressing me. Alice has been calling me "Ding Ding" since when she was four. Apparently, she said that we should have code names.

"A little too excited, pixie?" I said pulling away gently staring into her green orbs. One reason, I was jealous of Alice was that she took my mother's beautiful green eyes while I took my Dad's boring browns. _Humph! _

Alice smiled. "_Nein_, Ding Ding. I am just too happy that we'll see Papa today!" _No wonder. _Alice craved for more attention from Papa but he barely glanced at her. I never let her feel upset about it although deep inside, she was hurt.

Papa was depressed. He wasn't speaking at all today and was barely glancing up. Alice tried to raise conversation but he cut her off by saying 'not now'. Alice's shoulder had hunched and she didn't look up again. Mama was staring at Papa hoping he would share the reason for his depression.

Mama tried again. "_Liebe_, is there something wrong? Something happened at work?"

Papa glanced up and what I saw in his eyes shocked me. They were brimmed with tears and such pain which caused my heart to break. What could possibly stress him so much?

"Papa!" I gasped reaching for his hand. He shook his head and moved his hand away quickly. "_Was ist falsch?_" I deliberately spoke in German knowing that he loved hearing me speak in German. He told me on several occasions that my accent was graceful but I preferred English. Alice took this information into account and always spoke German around him. He barely acknowledged it.

His shoulders hunched and his eyes cast downwards. "_Sie haben __mich__gefeuert," _he said, his voice sounding muffled. "They – have…fired me," he repeated and the three of us gasped. I knew this was bound to happen but I never thought it would be this soon.

I glared at my bread taking a fork and sticking in it. Mama gasped and quickly removed it but the hole in the bread made me imagine a hole in my heart. It angered me to no bounds.

"And?" Mom asked staring straight at him perhaps silently praying there wasn't any news of what _she_ dreaded for. Papa looked up and two tears escaped him. He nodded.

"We are," he said finally letting the sobs overtake him. His whole demeanour shook and in that moment he was the most vulnerable man I had ever seen. It was disturbing.

"_Oh Gott, _Papa, don't cry…" said Alice rushing to him and sitting at the floor beside his chair. "_Alles wird gut…_" I wasn't so sure about that. In fact, I was certain that nothing was going to be the same anymore. Nothing at all.

Papa grimaced and then glared at her. He rose to his feet slapping his hand to the Kiddush cup which went flying down on Alice. She saved the wine but not the cup and it broke into small pieces like my heart.

"_Nein__!__Nichts__wird gut__!__Niemals__!_" he yelled pointing at the Torah. "I worshipped God and this is what I get! I saved the lives of those ungrateful watts and they are going to throw me in a gas chamber! Cremate me to ashes!"

I gasped. _They weren't going to do that, were they? _

**Author's Note:-**

_Geliebte – sweetheart _

_Shabbat – Jewish Friday family meals._

_Kiddush cups – Special cups, ideally used for wine during Friday meals._

_Gute – Good_

_Nein – No_

_Liebe – Dear_

_Was ist falsch? – What is wrong?_

_Sie __haben __mich__gefeuert – They fired me_

_Gott – God_

_Alles wird gut – Everything will be fine_

_Nein__!__Nichts__wird gut__!__Niemals – No! Nothing will be alright! Never!_

_Torah – A Jewish Holy Book_

**Dear Readers! Thank you so much for reading and please review so I know if I have to continue. Please remember that Edward Point of View will be in a few upcoming chapters. **

**-BittenByYou**


End file.
